1. Field
The following description relates to a rendering apparatus and a rendering method for performing rendering by using a hierarchical-organized depth value.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) graphics application programming interface (API) standards include OpenGL, OpenGL ES, and Direct 3. API standards include methods of rendering on each frame and displaying an image. When rendering is performed on each frame, a large amount of computation is performed and a large amount of power is consumed. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the computational amount and the number of accesses to a memory when rendering is performed.